Oh Sister! Omake Theater
by Fran KT
Summary: Omake of Oh Sister!. Crazy ramblings about random thoughts of the author while writing Oh Sister! chapters. Flames, praises and candy accepted... Status: Anime's been a bad influence to the author...
1. Don't yell, just whisper

**A/N: Hi! and welcome to the Omake theater of Oh Sister!**

 **It means that whatever appears here is just random thoughts that this author had when writing each chapter so...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Don't whisper, just yell

* * *

Scene #1

Sayako: what's with this driver? (Thinking)

Tooru: Do I live in this story? (Thinking)

Sachiko: ZzZzZz

Driver: Damn, I don't even have a name but 'backup driver' that means I'll die soon (murmurs)

Author: Actually you are dead already

Driver: But…

Tooru: I knew it!

Sayako: Me too?

Sachiko: ZzZzZz

CRASH

* * *

Scene #2

Author: So Sayako-san you have to wake Sachiko up who, mysteriously hasn't woken up after having this huge car accident. Don't die yet, please

Sayako: (Nods coughing blood)

Author: Whenever you are ready

Sayako: Sachiko…

Sachiko: ZzZzZz…

Sayako: (Shakes Sachiko slightly and nothing)

10 minutes later

Author: (Pokes Sachiko with a stick)

Sachiko: ZzZzZz

Author: Oh! I know (Whispers something to Sayako who nodded)

Sayako: Yumi…

Sachiko: (wakes up immediately) did you say Umi?

Author: Now we're talking, so Sayako say your lines and die okay? (grins evily)

Sayako: Gulp…

* * *

 **A/N: Crazy writing is also part of the creative process. There would be one Omake per chapter. If you hated it or actually liked it, let me know in a review!.**


	2. Soaked and annoyed little fairy

**A/N: Here's chap 2 omake, it might not be that funny but it was a way to chill between chaps.**

* * *

Soaked and annoyed little fairy

* * *

Part #1

* * *

Author: It says here that you love flowers, Yumi

Little Yumi: But…

Author: just play with them

Little Yumi: But I…

Author: Go. And. Play. With. The. Flowers. Yumi. (glaring at the girl)

Little Yumi: (Touched a flower and started scratching desperately) it itches; the doctor told me I'm allergic to flowers.

Author: Uh oh, EpiPen anyone?

* * *

Part #2

* * *

 _Just when little Yumi found Sachiko…_

"You sick, let me find mommy" Yumi's eyes widened when a little hand grabbed her from the wrist, she felt how all her body covered with goose bumps.

 _Feels like when mommy hugs me..._

15 year old Sachiko: that's what you thought Umi?

16 year old Yumi: (Blushes and nods)

Random 17 year old Sei: Yumi you dog, you had the hots for Sachiko since then

16 year old Yumi: (Blushes deeply and hides behind a tree that just appeared)

15 year old Sachiko: (Looks at author with hatred) what is she doing here?

Author: Everybody loves Sei, have you seen the reviews? (Highs five with Sei)

Sei: Thanks Author-san

Author: (Blushes) you flatter me Sei-sama

15 year old Sachiko: I am witnessing some kind of suspicious preference here

Author: Silence! (Gives Sachiko a cheeky smile) you want preference? Well…enjoy!

 _That's how little Sachiko ended up all wet and with fever on chapter 2._

* * *

Part #3

* * *

Miki: I'm the mother of the main character and I'm not evil or dead (dances happily)

Sayako's ghost: (Rolls her eyes) I always die or if alive, I'm evil

Author: Sayako-san I promise to kill Miki off on my next story

Miki: (gasps) why?

Author: I feel like it, you're a boring character

Sayako's ghost: She's not that bad, Miss Author.

Author: You only say that because you wanted to get in her pants and you died before confessing your love

Sayako's ghost: Let me remind you Miss Author that YOU kill me.

Author: Oh well…shit happens I guess…

* * *

Part #4

* * *

16 year old Yumi: We grew up really fast, huh?

15 year old Sachiko: Indeed

Author: I didn't consider necessary to write a lot about your childhood, better things are coming (smiles mischievously)

16 year old Yumi: (puzzled) Ne Chiko-chan, did you get what she say?

15 year old Sachiko: not a clue Umi, not a clue

* * *

 **A/N: I'll publish chap 3 omake soon...  
**


	3. Drunk customer and high tattoo artist

**A/N: Hi again and welcome to these random ramblings, I'm glad you like them.**

 **Guest: I am happy you like these omakes. I was not sure of publishing them but I said to myself 'why not?' and here they are. And yes, Sei is so awesome!**

 **Teacher Yumi: Thank you for reading and please update your story, the suspense is killing me!**

 **mimingkarose: Lol it's like when I remember 'Beyon-Sei' around my family, LOL. I think they want to send me to therapy hehehe. Well Sei is amazing but my baes are still Haruka and Michiru, those are the greatest lesbian couple ever.**

 **Haruka: Really? and why haven't you continued our story?**

 **Michiru: You know it is summer in Europe right now and it's so humid that I am having a hard time with my hair. So be kind and move our tour to a cooler place, please (stares menacingly)**

 **Author: (apologizes profusely) I will, I promise! I'll write a chap soon!**

 **Ahem...As I was saying I feel you about Sayako, she's so weak but I read a story where she was pure evil, like beyond any boundaries, it scarred me how creepy and evil she was, lemme look for it and I'll tell you the name, it's here on FFN too.**

 **While I avoid being killed by all this characters and write some more Oh Sister! and Connections (my H &M gigantic fic) have a little fun reading this.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Drunk customer and high tattoo artist

* * *

Part #1

* * *

Sachiko: How come I am called the 'Ice Princess' all the time?

Yumi: … (She knows why but she won't tell) I have no idea Chiko-chan

Author: It's because You. Are.

Sachiko: (Turns around a gives the Author the coldest glare ever)

Author: You haven't met my mom Sachiko, she's the original 'Ice Empress' while mad, so I'm not affected by your cold stare (chuckles) this is like opening the freezer, LOL.

Sachiko: Tch (crosses her arms around her chest and looks away)

Yumi: Don't be mad Chiko-chan, come here (hugs Sachiko lovingly and pats her head) there, there…

Sei: (Laughing uncontrollably) OMG She's just like a puppy

Author: I know, right?

Sei: (whispers on Author's ear): So your mom is really that bad?

Author: Yeh…(sighs) we used to call her 'the general', she was so strict

Sei: Was? Is she dead?

Author: OMG NO! It's just that now she's old and I'm an adult now (feels proud of herself)

Author's mom: Fran Kaioh-Tenoh, come here!

Author: (gulps and runs away) Coming Mommy!

Sei: HAHAHA poor Author-san

Sachiko: (Amused still between Yumi's arms) serves her right!

Author: I heard that Sachiko!

 _That is why Sachiko was scared of thunderstorms on chapter 3…_

* * *

Part #2

* * *

Miki: So, let me get this right, my daughters are sisters

Author: Yup

Miki: (reads chap 3) but if they are sisters why is this happening? (points at the part where Yumi and Sachiko are reflecting their slightly aroused thoughts)

Author: It is called twist or tweak

Miki: Tweak? They're practically fuc…

Sayako's ghost: Fudge! I love fudge! (grabs one from the random plate that just popped out of nowhere) Delicious! (offers one to Miki) try one my fairy

Miki: (hesitates and then accepts blushing) thank you Sayako (gets lost in the world of fudge)

Author: (nudges Sayako's ghost) you still got her wrapped around your finger, huh?

Sayako's ghost: (nods and winks)

Author: Sorry for killing you Sayako-san

Sayako's ghost: No worries, as long as you bring Miki here and fudge, of course

Author: (smiles widely) Deal!

 _That is why Sayako's ghost and fudge would be around Miki randomly…_

* * *

Part #3

* * *

(Heavy thunderstorm)

15 year old Sachiko (chibi version): I hate thunderstorms (almost crying)

Author: She can be cute when wants too, I like Sachiko this adorable (thinks)

16 year old Yumi (chibi version): Author-san can I comfort her?

Author: (distracted with her secret adoring thoughts of Sachiko) Sure, sure…

 _That's why Sachiko got some slack cut on this chap and also got some little loving from her sister…_

* * *

Part #4

* * *

Sei: (Reading Yumi's thoughts on chap 3) Woah I never thought Yumi had it in her.

Author: You haven't met her yet on this story

Sei: I know but she seems a quite interesting character to meet and fondle around

Random Youko appears: Don't touch my petite soeur Sei!

Sei: (gulps)

Author: She's not that yet, Youko-san

Youko: Oh but she will! (Turns to Sei) and you, come here! What is that I heard about fondling another girl? (pulls the blonde's ear)

Sei: Ouch! That hurts Youko (Both walk away into the sunset)

 _That's why Youko and Sei take longer to appear on this fic and also how Yumi turned Youko's petite soeur._

* * *

Part #5

* * *

Rei: So Author-san, Am I going to be romantically involved with Yoshino?

Author: Yup

Yoshino: Cool

Author: Yeah but you won't have big roles

Yoshino: I don't mind as long as I get some baka Rei-chan loving

Author: (Shakes hands with Yoshino) Agreed!

Rei: How about my opinion?

Yoshino: (glares at the blonde) Yeah, How about it?

Rei: (gulps and looks down) never mind

Author: So whipped (thinks while grinning)

* * *

Part #6

* * *

Yoshino: Why do I have to have Eriko-sama as onee-sama?

Author: You see, Yumi has Youko-sama and Shimako has Sei-sama. So she was the only one left.

Eriko: Hey! Don't talk about me as if I am an irrelevant character

Author: Oh, but _you are_

Eriko: Tch (walks away irritated) stupid author…

Yoshino: (smiles evilly) this is the beginning of a nice friendship

Author: (fist bumps with Yoshino) True that!

* * *

 **A/N: Well I'll keep them coming as long as you keep reviewing, deal?...**


	4. Manure paradise

**A/N: Hi, I've been having fun writing so I hope you have some fun reading. Reviews and candy is gladly accepted.**

 **Guest: Well yeah, each chap title from Oh Sister! has been parodied too, glad you noticed it. Thanks for reading.**

 **mimingkarose: Eriko is a boring character per se, even more for being straight among the gayness, lol. Oh well Yumi has it in her but I like her crazy monologues, I enjoyed a lot writing them, And well, H &M is the titanic of the ships, so huge but the only one you don't want to sink. And yes, Rei Hino is amazing (Sorry, Rei from Marimite, you're not that special). **

**This chap is short because Sachiko was being difficult, more than usual...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Manure paradise

* * *

Part #1

* * *

Author: (seating in a comfy armchair drinking warm tea) So…

Sei: I have a question you might know the answer, Author-san

Author: And that would be?

Sei: Why Sachiko is a brat?

Author: (burns with tea and coughs) well…it depends on the way she was raised, I guess

Sei: Is like she has a stick up her ass

Author: (laughs) Well, she tends to be very stuck up

Sachiko: (giving icy glares in every direction) who is the stuck up?

Author and Sei: (unaffected by that) _You are_

Yumi: (nods behind Sachiko) …

Sei: See? Even Yumi-chan thinks you are

Sachiko: (turns around and gives a cold glare to her sister before leaving) …

Yumi: (sighs defeated and runs towards her sister) Sachiko, wait!

Sei: I bet some brown haired Fukuzawa is not getting any loving tonight, ne Au~thor~chan?

Author: Fair enough

 _That's how the hot scene on chap 4 turned out to be a dream…_

* * *

Part #2

* * *

Yumi: (reading Sachiko's dream on chap 4) …Oh Maria-sama…

Author: So, what do you think Yumi-san?

Yumi: I…I…li…like it but how about… (blushing deeply whispers something on the Author's ear) please?

Author: I like the idea! (Author's laptop pops out of nowhere) let me type that to finish this chapter

Yumi: Thanks Author-san you're so nice (Yumi hugs author when an evil aura appears behind them)

Sachiko: (Possessively pushes Author away from Yumi) Why are you touching _my sister_ , Author-san?

Author: Actually Yumi gave me a great idea for this chapter but you just blew it, Sachiko.

 _Instead of having a sexy encounter, Yumi and Sachiko just shared a futon for the night not even kissing once…_

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think in a review, I still got some more chaps...**


	5. Diagonals and null equations

**A/N: Hi again! Chap 5 also features Citrus pairing Yuzu and Mei who made a cameo in Oh Sister! chap 5.**

 **mimingkarose: Getting on my good side (author lost in mildly lewd thoughts) ahem...yeah, that could work...**

 **Guest: Oh well we all know Sachiko and her crazy temper...**

 **Sei is also featured here, of course.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Diagonals and null equations

* * *

Part #1

* * *

Mei: Tch (looks away irritated)

Author: Yuzu…

Yuzu: Yes, ma'am?

Author: (checking Mei out) you do have good taste

Yuzu: (blushes and pouts) Oi oi…

Sei: (Sits next to the Author reading citrus manga) that you're right Author-san, even if you made them older and married

Yuzu: Thank you for my wife and children Author-san (Hugs author)

Author: (Blushes) you deserve them Yuzu

Mei: (Separates Yuzu from author rather rudely) She. Is. Mine.

Sei: I wonder who is worse, Sachiko or Mei

Author: That's a tough one because both are really territorial

Sei: We should totally bet on that one!

Author: (smiling mischievously) Call Yumi then

Sei: On it

 _Few minutes later Yumi arrived followed by a grumbling Sachiko_

Author: If Sachiko loses it first I buy you lobster dinner

Sei: Same with Mei there then

Author: You're on (Walked towards Yuzu) Excuse me Mei-san I need a word with Yuzu, (puts her best lecherous face) _alone_

Mei: (grabs author by the collar and throws her to a nearby wall) I just told you, she. Is. Mine!

Author: (rubbing her head) Hey Sei

Sei: (was about to talk to Yumi when she turned to face the Author) yeah!

Author: (bleeding slightly from her head) you owe me a lobster dinner

Sei: Tch, stupid Mei (murmurs)

* * *

Part #2

* * *

 _When Yumi met Yuzu and Mei at their Jewelry._

 _Yuzu gave Mei a peck on the lips._

Yumi: (blushing) are you in that kind of relationship?

Mei: (tsundere mode: on) do you have a problem with that?

Yumi: (watery eyes) N…no…no pro…problem…at…at all (cries loudly)

Author: (sighing exasperatedly) let's stop here for a moment (turns to the Aihara brunette) Mei, please, this is the 10th time we do this scene and you never fail on making Yumi-san cry. It's 2 in the morning already and I have to work in a couple of hours, could you please stop being this…intense and wrap this up already?.

Mei: (losing it) you just call me 'intense'?

Author: Uh oh (gulping) Yuzuuuu

Yuzu: (sighing) let me handle this (turns to Mei) baby If we finish this quick I'll give you a nice massage at home and you can…(whispers something on Mei's ear) how does that sound?

Mei: (blushing horribly clears her throat) fair enough

 _After that they finished the scene on one take…_

* * *

Part #3

* * *

 _Christmas present time on the Fukuzawa household_

Yumi: (spraying Sachiko with a water gun)

Sachiko: (waking up mad)

Yumi: (smiling sheepishly) Chikoneesan is present time (threw herself on Sachiko's arms) Merry Christmas Chiko-chan I hope you like my present (kisses her sister on her ear)

Sachiko: (not angry anymore and blushing) …

Yumi: (Blushing slightly) See you downstairs Chikoneesan, Mom and dad are waiting (leaves).

Sachiko: (blushing and touching where Yumi kissed her) …

Sei: (sitting next to Author) Yumi definitely has Sachiko wrapped around her finger, huh?

Author: (Chuckling) yeah…

* * *

Part # 4

* * *

 _After all the Christmas gift exchange, Yumi and Sachiko accidentally kiss for the first time._

Sachiko: (surprised) I'm sorry Umi it was my fau…

Yumi: (hugging Sachiko) It's okay Chiko-chan; let's pretend it never happened, ne?

Sachiko: Okay then (sighing slightly) good night, Umi

Yumi: (whispering) Good night Chiko-chan

Author: Done! Good job everyone (smiles satisfied) now let's move on to the last part of the chap

Sachiko: … (Kissing Yumi passionately)

Yumi: … (Kissing Sachiko back)

Author: Hey you two! Stop kissing already, this is chapter is all about the angst

Both Yumi and Sachiko: (continue kissing and ignoring the author)

Author: (slightly jealous) Tch I'll write it then, it's not like I want to take Yumi's place or anything (tsundere author mode: on)

 _That's why Sachiko ends crying hugging a pillow…_

* * *

 **A/N: (hiding her evident love towards Sachiko) ahem...you know the drill...review for more...**


	6. Steel rose, radioactive thorns

**A/N: Hi, here's another chap of ramblings, I'm halfway to catch up with Oh Sister!, I'm currently working on the next omake, revising chap 14 and writing the outline for chap 15 of Oh Sister!. I'm also writing the outline for my new chap of Connections, busy busy...**

 **Mimingkarose: I understand Mei but she didn't have to throw me against a wall, that hurt. The thing is that Sachiko knows that if Sei wants to, she can have Yumi, the blonde is that almighty, LOL. I laughed too about that 'wrapped around her finger' thing too after I publish the chap I was like...uh oh...but oh well, thank you for being this loyal and read all these crazy things I write here, you're cool!.**

 **Thanks to all of you the visit and read, so you know, reviewing makes the author happy...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Steel rose, radioactive thorns

* * *

Part #1

* * *

Author: So, for Valentine's there will be a treasure hunt and the prize is a half day date with the en boutons Eriko-san, Youko-san and Sei-san. You three should hide colored cards representing your rose family around Lillian and whoever finds them you are much obliged on going on a date with that girl.

Eriko: (Annoyed) Do we have to do that?

Sei: You are just scared that nobody wants to find your card

Eriko: Shut up, idiot Gigantea en bouton

Author: (rolling her eyes) so original…

Sei: I know, right?

Youko: (icy glare at both author and Sei) Stop it you two…

Author: Yes ma'am

Sei: I'm sorry (leaning on Author and whispering on her ear) can you…please Au~thor~chan?

Author: (Blushing) Su…sure!

 _With Author's help, Sei found Youko's and Eriko's card…_

* * *

Part #2

* * *

 _When Rei and Sachiko see Yoshino and Yumi during Lillian's treasure hunt._

Yumi: How about we exchange gifts tonight and have a slumber party, tomorrow's Saturday so we won't have classes

Yoshino: I like that idea, can we have a slumber party too Rei-chan?

Rei: Sure, we can take my room and…

Yumi: We take mine

Rei: (thinking) I never thought Sachiko's plan of making them come up with the idea of the slumber party was going to work

Sachiko: (looking proud of herself she gave Rei a 'that is how you manipulate people' look)

Rei: (smiled surprised)

 _Neither Rei nor Sachiko are as naïve as they look._

* * *

Part #3

* * *

Author: Okay girls this is where Sei formally introduces to Sachiko

Sei: How Fun!

Sachiko: (Rolled her eyes annoyed)…

Author: So, Sei-san you have freedom of acting around

Sei: Yay!

Author: and Sei-san?

Sei: Yes, Author~chan?

Author: Try not to get killed; Sachiko has been moody the whole day

Sei: (chuckles) sure, sure

 _Because of that 'freedom' Sei was almost choked to death by a raging Sachiko after the scene was done. After the Author promising Sachiko some Yumi loving for next chapter, she finally let go of Sei. What the author didn't say is that the 'loving' Sachiko and Yumi were going to have would end in angst and drama._

* * *

Part #4

* * *

Sei: So, Author-san (pouring tea for two)

Author: Yes? (taking tea cup and sipping it)

Sei: I'm having a date with Youko (looks very excited)

Author: You're welcome (smiling) on a side note, I don't know what to do with Eriko, I mean with whom is she having a date with?

Sei: How about…(whispers)

Author: Oh, that's great!

 _A week later on cast meeting…_

Author: So this is the draft for chapter 8, the date chapter…

Sachiko: do Yumi and I take part on the chapter?

Author: Sure, this is a story centered on you two, after all (smiling)

Eriko: Author-san?

Author: Yes, Eriko-san?

Eriko: where's my date part?

Author: I told you already Eriko-san; you are a boring character so the only date that would be written is Sei and Youko's.

Youko: (blushes) thank you Author-san

Sei: Yay! (Sticks tongue at Eriko)

Eriko: I know you have something to do with this (points at Sei angrily)

Author: Actually Sei-san gave me a good writing advice on omitting your date and also Rosa Canina's, they are not plot relevant.

Eriko: You guys suck (pouts)

Yoshino: LOL (laughing at her onee-sama) Author-san rules! (fist bumps with author)

 _That is how Eriko got written off for a while…_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Poor Eriko, not! LOL...see you next chap...review?_**


	7. Sweet n' Sour

**A/N: Hi and welcome to another chap.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sweet n' Sour

* * *

Part #1

* * *

Yoshino: Why do we have to go to the library instead of just making out?

Author: (scolding) because you need an education

Yoshino: But it's Valentine's Day

Rei: I agree with Yoshino

Author: (rolled her eyes) of course you do!

Yumi: Author-san, you know…

Author: Yes, Yumi-san?

Yumi: Yoshino is right and I understand your point but, how about if we compromise?

Author: Fair enough!

 _Because Yumi got on the good side of the Author she got to get close to Sachiko and had a sweet moment together…_

* * *

Part #2

* * *

Author: So this scene is when you girls share your chocolates

Rei: (blushes) okay

Yoshino: Yay, finally some loving! (Turns to Author) are we finally going to have se…

Author: (quickly interrupts) sensitive topic there Yoshino-san, I will write some intimate moments but way later in the story, I need to think things through. But I promise you some fluff on this chap.

Yoshino: Thank you Author-san

 _Rei and Yoshino got their fluffy time on the chap._

* * *

Part #3

* * *

Sachiko: Author-sama, a word?

Author: _Author-sama?_ (Thinks and looks at Sachiko suspiciously) sure, Sachiko-san…

Sachiko: (Takes a deep breath) I wanted to apologize for all the times I was difficult, you are trying your best and I appreciate it (gives the author a dashing smile) I enjoy working with you.

Author: (Blushing deeply) Su…sure, no…no pro…problem

Sachiko: (places a hand on the Author's shoulder) oh, and regarding the next scene, how about…(whispers on the Author's ear)

Author: (Red as a tomato) I couldn't agree more (faints with a smile on her face)

Sachiko: Oh

Sei: I told you that she has the hots for you (placing the fainted author on a sofa) look, she fainted and everything

Sachiko: Shut up (sighs)

Sei: (chuckles) you know I'm right! (Shouts before walking away)

Sachiko: Whatever (looks at author and smiles) she is not that bad after all (places a small box and a card on a coffee table that just appeared) I hope you like this small gift, I made it myself (Squeezes author's hand slightly before leaving)

 _Some minutes later…_

Author: What a nice dream! (Looks at the box and card on the table, she recognized the neat handwriting and opened the card immediately) _Author-sama, you are a kind and sweet person, that box is a token of my appreciation, I hope you enjoy them, Sachiko_.

 _Inside the box were 2 milk chocolate truffles, the same Sachiko made for Yumi…_

Author: (clapped excitedly and devoured the truffles) oh my god, they're delicious!

 _That is how Sachiko got on the Author's good side and got some hot Yumi moments, with some angst, of course…_

* * *

Part #4

* * *

Author: the last part of this chapter will focus on the truth that Miyoko-san reveals to her daughter, Youko-san

Sayako's ghost: Finally I'm mentioned again

Miki: (eating fudge) me too, I was getting worried that the author forgot about me.

Author: Can I have some fudge?

Miki: Only if I can appear more on the story

Author: (Eating happily) sure, sure

 _Miki got more time on the story, but not yet, and not a lot of time anyways…_

* * *

 **A/N: Review for more...**


	8. Not a chance, baby

**A/N: Hi again and welcome to another omake.**

 **Guest: Lol Sei cheated but it was for a good cause, thanks for reading!**

 **dinnca: Gracias por leer mis locuras de esta historia, respondere todos tus comentarios aqui. Sei es lo maximo, no hay la menor duda de ello. Mi mama era muy estricta, de hecho aun lo es, pero ya no le paro tanto jejeje. El fantasma de Sayako es divertido y trae dulces, no me puedo quejar. Citrus es lo maximo aunque cada vez que leo un capitulo nuevo me entra una furia asesina ante la pasividad de Mei, pobre Yuzu, es por eso que en mi historia es feliz, se caso con su Mei y tiene sus dos hijas bellas. Mei pega duro, no lo voy a negar. Sachiko es amor puro, yo la amo en secreto [ups] y las trufas estaban divinas! jejeje**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Not a chance, baby…

* * *

Part #1

* * *

Yumi: Ne, Author-san?

Author: [calmly drinking tea] Yes, Yumi-san?

Yumi: Why do always Sachiko and I sweet scenes are covered with a thick coat of angst?

Author: Well you see, you two do have confusing feelings at the moment so I just let them flow through my writing

Yumi: I see…[phone vibrates] Oh, excuse me [reads text] Yoshino needs me, I'll be right back [leaves]

Author: [continues drinking tea] sure Yumi-san, see you later…

 _Sachiko appears out of nowhere and sits next to the author_

Author: [surprised] I didn't hear you coming, Sachiko-san

Sachiko: [smiling] did you like my gift, Author-san?

Author: [blushing] thank you, it was very thoughtful and the truffles were delicious.

Sachiko: Sure [places hand on author's arm] by the way, Author-san…

Author: [blushing and stammering horribly]: ye…yes…Sa…Sa…Sachiko-san?

Sachiko: Would you be so kind of cutting us some slack from the angst, just for a bit?

Author: I…I couldn't agree more

Sachiko: [pours more tea for author] Thank you, you are so kind

 _That is how Sachiko slept embracing Yumi avoiding the angst for a little while…_

* * *

Part #2

* * *

Author: So, Sei-san

Sei: Yes, Au~thor~chan?

Author: Today's the big date, are you ready?

Sei: [visibly nervous] of course!

Author: Wish you luck then, I'll root for your success

Sei: [thumbs up] Thanks and, Author-san?

Author: Yes?

Sei: No angst for us, pretty please…

Author: As long as you bring me some takoyaki

Sei: [chuckles] Sure!

 _Youko and Sei's date went well after all…and the author got some free takoyaki, she was pleased…_

* * *

Part #3

* * *

Author: So, to wrap this chapter up, you two will feature the cliffy

Yumi: Yay!

Sachiko: fine…

Author: and Sachiko-san?

Sachiko: Yes?

Author: don't be so harsh on Yumi, we ran out of tissues already

 _They finished everything on only one take and Yumi didn't cry, much…_

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chap, let me know in a review...  
**


	9. Permanent Blackout

**A/N: Hi and welcome back, today featuring a bunch of people including angry Mei from Citrus...**

 **dinnca: Jajaja la autora no se hace responsable por las fantasias de Yumi, son sus hormonas. Yumi sabe que si se molesta pierde, si no que le pregunte a Sachiko xD, gracias por leer...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Permanent Blackout

* * *

Part #1

* * *

Author: So, as usual, you girls are confused

Sachiko: [looking annoyed] Is the angst ending any time soon, Author-sama?

Author: It is almost over; I assure you that [Totally lying]

Yumi: [whispering to Sachiko] Do we believe her?

Sachiko: [whispering back] She's been good lately, Umi

Author: [looking at the whispering pair] Are you girls ready?

Yumi and Sachiko: Yes

Author: Let the monologues begin!

 _Sachiko and Yumi remained unaware about the fact that the angst won't be over any time soon…_

* * *

Part #2

* * *

Author: So this is the par when Yoshino provokes Sachiko and she gets a cold glare

Sachiko: [smiles proudly] my specialty!

Sei: [sitting next to author] that's nothing to be proud of

Author: [whispers to herself] true that

Sachiko: [gives cold glare to Sei] …

Sei: …

Author: …

Yoshino: … [Coughs twice]

 _Nothing happens…_

Yoshino: Sooo, Author-san?

Author: Yes?

Yoshino: Should we start?

Author: Sure, as soon as Sachiko stops trying to freeze Sei-san

Yoshino: That's gonna take a while

Author: Yeah [sighs] how about some tea?

Yoshino: I'll make some

Author: Excellent! Oh, Sei-san?

Sei: Yeah? [still unaffected by Sachiko's glare]

Author: Do you want some tea too?

Sei: Sure, they go well with these cookies I just brought

Author: Cool

 _Sei, Yoshino and the author had tea and cookies while Sachiko continued staring for at least 4 more hours. Because of that chapter 9 had some delay and Sei was never frozen by Sachiko's glare…_

* * *

Part #3

* * *

Author: Why is it so difficult to work with Mei? [Thinking]

Yumi: [Crying] you are so mean, Mei-san

Mei: [huffs] whatever…

Sachiko: Yumi, are you alright? [Looks worried] who made you cry?

Yumi: [points at Mei]

Sachiko: [glares at the brunette] _excuse me_?

Mei: Do you have a problem, Sachiko-san? [Glaring back]

Author: Uh oh…

Sei: Fight! Fight! Fight! [Chanting]

Eriko: What an interesting turn of events [smiles pleased]

Author: Why are you even here, Eriko-san?

Eriko: I was just passing by and came for the drama but I'm staying for the fight

Author: Security!

 _After restraining Mei and Sachiko and giving some alone time off screen to the sisters and the jewelers, everything came back to normal and the scene was finished due to a more relaxed environment. Yoshino was right, some people just need to get laid…_

* * *

Part #4

* * *

Author: let's stop for a moment [sighing exasperatedly] Sachiko-san, aren't you supposed to be close to perfection?

Sachiko: Some people state that [huffs]

Author: So why on earth are you falling all the time when running? You are in Lillian's track team, remember? It is the 6th time we repeat this part.

Sachiko: … [Blushes and looks away]

Yumi: Excuse me, Author-san?

Author: Yes, Yumi-san

Yumi: [whispers something on author's ear and points to Sachiko's shoes] that's why…

Author: Oh [scratches the back of her head] help her then

Yumi: [approaches Sachiko and whispers something on her ear]

Sachiko: [blushes horribly] if you excuse me, I will be right back [walks away with Yumi]

Sei: [handing water bottle to author] what happened?

Author: Sachiko put on her shoes on the wrong feet and kept falling

Sei: [Laughs uncontrollably] OMG she's something else

 _After putting her shoes properly Sachiko and Rei could finally finish the scene…_

* * *

Part #5

* * *

Author: Stop! You are drowning her

Yoshino: Why? She's alright [looks at the tub] right Yumi-chan?

Yumi: … [Turning blue]

Yoshino: [Looking worried] oh shi…

Author: She needs to live [Interrupts panicking] Sachiko is going to kill us [takes phone and dials 911]

 _Later, in the hospital_

Yoshino: I'm sorry Yumi-chan

Yumi: No worries [smiles innocently]

Author: I'm sorry [Blushing]

Sachiko: [Fuming] you better be!

Author: [Gulps]

 _Second delay due to main character's accident…Yoshino was fined with 10$ and a slap on the wrist…She made Rei bake a cake and cookies for Yumi. Only 3 cookies got to her…_

* * *

 **A/N: if you flame me I can have a bbq party with that fire, lol...review?**


	10. Go and play in traffic

**A/N: Hi and welcome back!**

 **dinnca: Mei vs. Sachiko, batalla epica que no quiero presenciar de cerca jejeje. Pobre Yoshino, tiene mala suerte y por hacer mal la escena casi me mata a la protagonista, lol.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Go and play in traffic

* * *

Part #1

* * *

Author: So Yoshino

Yoshino: Yes, author-san?

Author: You didn't have to almost drown Yumi; you just had to wake her up

Yoshino: Sorry…

Sachiko: That is the only thing you have to say? [Furious] I hope there's a bigger punishment for her actions, Author-sama

Author: I actually agree with Sachiko-san [Laptop pops out of nowhere] sorry, Yoshino…

 _Yoshino and Rei are going to appear even less now…_

* * *

Part #2

* * *

Sei: So, Author-san…[Sipping tea]

Author: Yes, Sei-san…[Sipping tea next to the blonde]

Sei: They finally make out on this chap, right?

Author: Yup!

Sei: But with angst?

Author: Not that much, I cut them some slack in this chap, they also have a romantic date

Sei: You're just scared because Yumi almost died in rehearsals and Sachiko wanted to kill you

Author: Whatever…[Looking around a little scared]

 _Yumi and Sachiko finally had some alone time, not that the author was scared of Sachiko or anything…_

* * *

Part #3

* * *

Author: So the truth is going to be revealed…

Yumi: What truth, Author-san?

Author: Oops [thinking] Never mind, Oh Sachiko?

Sachiko: Yes, Author-sama?

Author: _I love it when she calls me that_ [blushes]

Sachiko: Author-sama, are you okay?

Author: [Clears throat] Sure…So Rei-san and you are in charge of the cliffhanger

Yumi: [Pours tea] Here, author-san

Author: Thank you Yumi-san it is delicious! [Drinks it all]

 _Minutes later author-san stops giving instructions and rushes to the bathroom, something's wrong with her stomach…_

Sachiko: [Whispers on Yumi's ear] what did you put in that tea, Umi?

Yumi: [Smiles sweetly] something to remind author-san that she should not be blushing around you because you are mine [Kisses Sachiko sweetly]

Rei: Damn Yumi, jealous much? [Thinking and smiling nervously]

 _The author spent some part of the day sick because some weird bacteria was on her tea…_

* * *

 **A/N: I won't drink anything served by Yumi ever again!...review?**


	11. That closet is so deep as Narnia

**A/N: Hi, here's another chap. Not very talkative today, though.**

 **dinnca: Si vale, Yumi no me mata porque le gusta la historia pero creo que me buscare un guardaespaldas o me pondre a escribir el capitulo 16 a ver si se contenta.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

That closet is so deep as Narnia

* * *

Part #1

* * *

Sachiko: Author-sama

Author: [Blushing] yes, Sachiko-san

Sachiko: I am thankful for all the sweet moments that Umi and I had had lately. We needed a break of all the angst

Author: I am glad you are enjoying yourselves; let me tell you that the angst would gradually disappear [lying blatantly]

Sachiko: [rubs author's arm slightly before checking the time on her watch] I have to go, Rei-san and I have to finish our paper

Author: Sure, have fun! [Smiling] Angst gone? You wish…[Thinking]

 _Sachiko was about to discover that the angst was just beginning…_

* * *

Part #2

* * *

Author: Ok, we need to stop for a moment [Rubs her eyes tiredly]

Sei: How come I am the dense one on this chap, Author~chan?

Sachiko: Serves you right!

Sei: You're not even on this scene, brat

Author: Stop it you two, you get annoying sometimes [Walking away]

Sachiko: Oh my…

Sei: Author-san is upset…

 _The author was upset and had to stop writing before she decided on killing everyone…_

* * *

Part #3

* * *

 _Author calmly sipping tea after five days of not touching her unfinished chapter_

Sei: Better now?

Author: [Nods]…It's tough to write angst if you are not in the mood

Sei: [Reading the chapter] Oh but now you are, I can tell…

Author: Kind of, I am just more relaxed. I need that to make my ideas work out

Sei: Why does Sachiko almost always get the angst?

Author: It's a Yumi and Sachiko story after all; do you want to take part of the angst?

Sei: [Gulped] Never mind, I like my life the way it is thank you very much

 _Sei decided to run away before the author included her in the angst…_

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy this short omake...see you around...  
**


	12. Walking on sunshine

**A/N: Hi and welcome back to another omake.**

 **dinnca: Si, bueh Yumi no anda de buenas conmigo pero ahi vamos jejeje.**

 **To the guest reviewer that has been insulting me and my stories well, I accept criticisms that can help me grow and those would be moderated and approved, the ones that are rather offensive would be erased. I write from and for my heart's content and if you don't like my stories well I would only say that it can't be helped I guess...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Walking on sunshine

* * *

Part #1

* * *

Author: [Sighs] So, Youko-san and Sei-san found a devastated Yumi-san, okay?

Sei and Youko: [Nod]

Author: [Stretches her fingers and starts typing] here we go, then…

 _Half an hour later…_

Author: [Rolls her eyes] Ok Yumi-san for the last time, pretend you are broken and you [Turns to Sei] stop messing with the doorknob.

Sei: [Looking innocently] It's stuck I swear, look [Pulls the doorknob to end with it on her hand] Oh shit…

Youko: [Rubs her temple exasperated] Now you broke it

Author: You know what? Let's continue this tomorrow [sighs] you overgrown children [thinks]

 _Chapter on hold until production fixes the doorknob…_

* * *

Part #2

* * *

Author: Is not that it bothers me or anything but, why are you sitting next to me, Sachiko-san?

Sachiko: I want to make sure that my sister is not bothered by that… [Points at Sei] woman…

Sei: Wouldn't you be like really far away from here? You just rejected Yumi and she's really upset [Glares at Sachiko].

Author: She actually has a point there; Sachiko-san [Scratches her cheek]

Sachiko: [Glares at author] this is your entire fault

Author: [Cheeky smile] I just wrote the way you would react and everybody thought that it wasn't out of character, right girls?

Yumi, Sei, Youko, Eriko, Rei, Yoshino, Shimako, Yuzu, Mei, Miki and Sayako's ghost: [Nod] Yes!

Sachiko: [Huffs and walks away] this is just preposterous

Sei: Pay up Deko-chin. I told you she was going to say 'preposterous' before leaving

Eriko: _Stupid Sachiko_ [Murmurs] here you are _baka_ [Hands Sei some bills]

 _There's no other way to describe Sachiko than being a drama queen…_

* * *

Part #3

* * *

Yumi: I'm sorry [Apologizes and blushes]

Sachiko: …

Author: [Rubs the bridge of her nose, annoyed] Yumi-san…

Yumi: I'm really sorry, it won't happen again.

Author: It's the fourth time already

Yumi: I know and I promise I can do it this time

Author: So, could you please hold Sachiko-san tight? You have let her fall all the time, she's actually sick you know?

Feverish Sachiko: I still believe that just pretending being sick would be better

Author: I told you several times already that real emotions are better so let's try one more time.

 _It took two more tries for Yumi finally being able to hold and walk a sick Sachiko to her room. Chapter's writing halted for a couple of days due to Sachiko's fever._

* * *

Part #4

* * *

Author: So in this part Rei scolds Sachiko and Yumi sucks it up

Rei and Sachiko: [Nod]

Yumi: [Nods and looks sad]

Author: Here we go then

Rei: Sachiko I know you are still sick and all, but you need to stop being such a brat

Sei: HAHAHA Rei actually beat me on that one

Author: True that

Sachiko: [Clearly annoyed] Author-sama?

Author: [Clears throat] Sorry for the interruption, let's continue

Sei: Don't mind me [sits next to author] _brat_ [looks at Sachiko]

 _It took around an hour to calm Sachiko down due to Sei's bullying…_

* * *

Part #5

* * *

Sei: Ne, Author-san?

Author: Yes, Sei-san?

Sei: [Points at a group of people] who are those people? They look familiar

Author: Oh, those are OCs

Sei: Are they relevant?

Author: Of course, actually one of them is your mother-in-law and one of them is…[whispers] that is also…[whispers more on Sei's ear]

Sei: [Pales] Oh God…I think I'd leave [walks away fast]

Author: Not everybody can handle the truth…

* * *

 **A/N: let me know what you think in a review...**


	13. Master key

**A/N: Hi, second update of today. I might release the ones for the remaining two chapters to finally catch up with Oh Sister!.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Master key

* * *

Part #1

* * *

Author: So two of my OCs plus Miki have a meeting, we need to have this story going smoothly so do your best

Miki, Miyoko and Mari: [Nod]

 _They start their meeting…_

Sayako's ghost: Author-san

Author: Yes, Sayako-san?

Sayako's ghost: Can you give this letter to Miki?

Author: Sure!

 _Thanks to Sayako's ghost the author had it easy to explain Sachiko's mother feelings to Miki, the infamous fairy…_

* * *

Part #2

* * *

Author: Okay so let's start with the corsage placement

Yumi: … [Looks nervous]

Yoshino: Yay!

Shimako: …Do I ever talk here?...[Thinking]

Author: Yes Shimako-san and you would become an interesting character in like a scene or two

Shimako: [Blushes] thank you author-san

Author: No problem! [Smiles] _This is going to be fun!_ [Thinks evilly]

 _A sudden dark aura surrounds the author…_

Sachiko: [Approaches Yumi and whispers] I have a bad feeling about this, Umi

Yumi: [Nods] me too Chiko-chan, me too…

 _Sachiko's hunch was right. The scene was delayed because Yumi was too nervous and kept hurting Sachiko with the corsage's sharp brooch_

* * *

Part #3

* * *

Yumi: So you kissed me

Sachiko: …yes

Yumi: But If I try you reject me

Sachiko: … [Blushes and looks away]

Yumi: Author-san, this is getting frustrating

Author: I am sorry but you will finally talk and fix things soon

Yumi: [Looks really annoyed] soon? How soon?

Author: Next chapter, I promise

Sachiko: You'd better make it happen, Author-sama

Author: I promise!

 _And they will talk a little but with a bunch of angst just for fun…_

* * *

Part #4

* * *

Sei: Ne, Author-san

Author: [Yawning] yeah?

Sei: Thanks for letting me wake Deko-chin up

Author: [Chuckles] anytime! And how about if you…[Whispers something to Sei]

Sei: My pleasure! You know that I'd do anything that could help my little white rose

 _That is why Sei harassed Yumi so Sachiko got mad and Shimako could be introduced as a relevant character…_

* * *

Part #5

* * *

Sei: So Shimako is giving Yumi-chan a run for her money

Author: Yup

Yumi: [Throws book at the author] what on earth is that? [Points at Shimako holding and caressing Sachiko's hand]

Author: [Dodges book and smiles] you have been too passive about this whole situation so Shimako-san is just a human attracted to beautiful things, after all.

Eriko: She is right Yumi-san, you've been too slow and it's getting boring for me

Yumi: … [Turns and glares at Sachiko] and you!

Sachiko: [Pales] yes Umi?

Yumi: [Grabs her sister's hand and pulls her close] stay close to me Sachiko

Rei: [Mumbles] she finally snapped

Yoshino: I hope that in this trip they finally fu..

Author: Fudge! [A tray with homemade fudge appears out of nowhere] you guys want some?

 _Crisis momentarily averted thanks to fudge…_

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think in a review...**


	14. Morning pop quiz after partying til 4am

**A/N: Here's another omake!.**

 **dinnca: Los dulces las han mantenido distraidas hasta ahora, lo malo es que se me esta acabando el dinero, ellas comen mucho, lol. Lo que le dije a Sei es parte de lo que viene en los capitulos siguientes de Oh Sister! y como que le asusto un poco jejeje.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Morning pop quiz after partying until 4am

* * *

Part #1

* * *

Sei: Smart and unexpected move including Shimako to the mix, I love it!

Author: I bet you do

Sachiko: I don't agree with this

Author: I bet you don't

Yumi: Is that all you are going to say author-san?

Author: You bet

 _The author was distracted betting who was the worst 'The last of Us' player with her friends, she got 2_ _nd_ _place…_

* * *

Part #2

* * *

Sachiko: It is preposterous that I owe that woman a favor!

Author: [Eating lemon pie] Please calm down, Sachiko-san

Sachiko: How do you ask me that? She was the one carrying me to my room, how about Rei-san?

Yoshino: She was busy getting some loving from me

Sei: Sadly it was off screen, thanks to the frustrated Popsicle [Chuckling]

Sachiko: Excuse me?

Sei: If I remember you demanded to write Yoshino off because of the 'drowning incident' with Yumi-chan, speaking of her, you should really put your act together, you know?

Author: I agree with Sei-san

Sachiko: Oh, what a surprise! [Sarcastic]

Author: [Exasperated] that's it, you won't see it coming Sachiko-san

 _That's how Sachiko didn't see Shimako coming when the white rose en bouton landed on top of her later that day…_

* * *

Part #3

* * *

Sei: Yumi is extremely jealous

Author: [Calmly drinking lemon tea] Yeah

Sei: I don't want my petite soeur dead

Author: She won't die

Sei: Are you sure?

Author: [Takes a long sip] …no

Sei: Gulp…

* * *

Part #4

* * *

Author: So, in this part you take care of your sister handing her medicine and water

Yumi: [Not that upset anymore] Sure [Nods happily]

 _Yumi smiled and gave her sister a blister with two blue colored pills_

Sei: Yumi you naughty little girl giving Sachiko some Viagra.

Eriko: Viagra is for men, _baka_

Author: Could you stop and let me write the whole thing? [Stifling her laughter]

Sachiko: Please, it is a sweet moment with my Yumi after all

 _When the author wrote that scene and showed to a friend she pointed that 'blue pill thing' out, the author laughed and decided to leave the pill color as it was._

* * *

Part #5

* * *

Author: [Drinking lemonade] so Youko-san has raging hormones [Thinking on her plans for chapter 15]

Sei: I just saw them kissing [Pours and drinks lemonade too]

Author: Who?

Sei: Yumi-chan and Sachiko-san

Author: Oh…well that was expected at this point. Just talk to them about the secret they have and reveal what you know.

Youko: [Drinks some of Sei's lemonade] didn't I say that I don't want Sei telling them anything?

Author: It can't be helped Youko-san

Youko: On one condition

Author: I know and it has been approved for next chapter already

Youko: Excellent [Smiles widely while blushing]

Sei: What did I miss?

 _Youko would have a big treat on next Oh Sister! Chapter…She's been so helpful lately…_

* * *

Part #6

* * *

Author: [Puts a big plastic bag on the table] ugh, heavy!

Yumi: What are…

Sachiko: …those?

Yoshino: It's obvious, look at the color

Rei: and shapes

Eriko: Also the fresh smell

Youko: It's been a hot day today, we should make some…

Sei: Ne, author-san?

Author: Yes, Sei-san?

Sei: What's with the big bag of lemons you got there?

Author: I thought of treating you guys with some lemonade, being a hot day and all

Sei: Perfect! Shimako please make us some lemonade and take Sachiko-san with you

Shimako: Gladly! [Takes Sachiko's hand and walks away with her]

Yumi: [Upset] I'll help you two, too

Author: I see what you did there; Sei-san and I love it!

Sei: [Chuckling] I know author-san, I know

 _That's how Sei would also get a nice treat on Oh Sister! Chapter 15…When life give you lemons, write them…I mean, make lemonade…_

* * *

 **A/N: One more and the omake would catch up with the original story, that would be published later...**


	15. Frostbite

**A/N: Hi again and welcome to this new chap of the omake, I finally caught up with Oh Sister!, yay!.**

 **meylahalfrenza: Hi and thank you for taking your time reading my stories, to answer the question you left me in 'until the end of the world' that story was planned to be a one shot because Yumi and Sachiko died so...anyways it was just a sad story that I wrote when I felt down last week, it was a really rough week and I needed the mental release, I guess. I hope you like this new chapter and thanks you again for your support!.**

 **dinnca: Jajaja yo hui mientras pude pero logre escribir el lemon para el capitulo 15, habran mas en el futuro porque no creo que ni Yumi ni Sachiko se aguanten mucho las ganas.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Frostbite

* * *

Part #1

* * *

Shimako: Excuse me, author-san?

Author: Yes, Shimako-san?

Shimako: Why did Sachiko…san refuse my rosary?

Author: You see the thing is that in a parallel world, you were the one in first year while Sachiko-san was in second year and you rejected her so consider this an overdue revenge from that alternate universe.

Shimako: Is that so?

Author: You can still hit on her in this universe, though

Shimako: I consider it a fair trade, I accept

 _For all people that wanted revenge against Shimako's rosary refusal…_

* * *

Part #2

* * *

Yumi: [Really upset] Author-san

Author: Uh oh

Yumi: [Reading the first two pages of chapter 15] why is this happening?

Author: I promise you will like the turn out

Yumi: You'd better [Walks away angrily]

 _Author gives Sachiko and Yumi their time to talk and clear things out, they will have a good night's sleep_

* * *

Part #3

* * *

Sei: [Blushing and hugging Youko] …

Youko: [Hugs back sitting on Sei's lap] …

Author: You two are glowing

Sei and Youko: [Blush horribly]

Author: [Chuckles] I'm glad you are happy

Youko: Thank you Author-san

Sei: Yeah, thank you so much [Fist bumps with author]

Author: My pleasure

Sei: So bad that few people reviewed

Author: Oh well…

 _Author bows gratefully to the ones that actually reviewed, she recognizes that it is hard for her to write lemons but any piece of encouragement helped, the author thanks you all for your support and comments so far…_

* * *

Part #4

* * *

Sei: [Looks at random popping calendar] ne, author-san?

Author: [Looking stressed] Yes, Sei-san?

Sei: It's Wednesday

Author: Yes, so?

Sei: You were supposed to publish Oh Sister! Chapter 16 two days ago

Author: I know but life got in the way, which is why I couldn't write during the weekend

Sei: More like all the anime you are watching plus the books and fics you are reading and the…

Author: [Glares at Sei] Shut up!

Sachiko: [Looking upset] I am going to confiscate this [Taking author's portable hard drives away] now you will not have any more distractions and you can focus solely on your writing, Author-sama

Author: Nooo [Pouts]

Yumi: [Upset] Shame on you

 _The author apologizes for the delay regarding chapter 16 but it will be published in the next couple of days…_

Sachiko, Sei, Youko, Yumi, Shimako and Eriko: [Glaring at author] you'd better…

Author: I promise, chapter 16 will be out soon! [Bows]

* * *

 **A/N: I'm currently working on Chap 16 of Oh Sister! I hope to finish it soon. I think it would be out around Friday. I need my hard drives back and Sachiko has them [Author cries]...**


	16. Bumper cars

**A/N: Hi, I published chap 16 yesterday so here's its omake!**

 **Guest: I'm glad you like it, thanks for reading.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Bumper cars

* * *

Part #1

* * *

Author: [Hiding behind a desk] Oh God…

Yumi: [Throwing books at the author] What. [book] On. Earth. [book] Was. That. [book] Dream. Sachiko. Had.? [2 more books]

Author: [Pouting] But…but…you guys took my hard drives because you wanted me to concentrate and I did!

Yumi: That doesn't give you the right to write about Sachiko and that…that…

Author: It was just a dream!

Sei: Why am I here, again? [Dodging a flying book]

Author: To help me?

Sei: I'll help you just because things with Youko got better [Chuckles] Come on Yumi-chan stop!

 _Yumi ignored the blonde and threw an encyclopedia at her. Sei fell unconscious…_

Youko: [Glaring at Yumi] What happened here? Why is Sei on the floor bleeding?

Yumi: Onee-sama! [nervous] I can explain…[Runs away]

Youko: Author-san, take care of Sei [Furious] Yumi, come back here!

Author: [Moving Sei to a sofa] That was close…

 _People are not conscious about what they dream so author is not the one to blame here…_

* * *

Part #2

* * *

Shimako: Onee-sama!

Sei: I know and I understand

Shimako: But…

Sei: How about…

Shimako: I agree, onee-sama

Sei: Also the…

Shimako: It's taken care of already

Sei: Excellent…

Yoshino: [Whispering while seating next to Rei and the author] Ne, Rei-chan…

Rei: Yes, Yoshino?

Yoshino: What the hell are those two talking about?

Rei: [Scratching her head] I have no idea, I just don't get it…

 _The Gigantea family understanding among each other is so deep that they need few words to communicate…_

* * *

Part #3

* * *

Sachiko: [Upset] why do we get interrupted all the time?

Author: I don't know what you are talking about

Sachiko: I am talking about when Yumi and I are about to…[blushes horribly] to…

Author: [Smiles cheekly] to…?

Sachiko: To…[faints]

Author: She couldn't handle the pressure…

Sei: Sachiko's such a wuss [Chuckles]

* * *

Part #4

* * *

Author: Okay girls, here is when you are about to get intimate and Youko and Sei-san interrupt you

Sachiko and Yumi: [Nod]

Author: Here we go then…

 _After 4 failed attempts…_

Author: Sachiko-san…

Sachiko: Yes, author-sama?

Author: You have to fall on the floor, is it that hard?

Sachiko: That is too unladylike

Sei, Youko and Author: [Roll their eyes and sigh]

 _It took some kissing and cuddling with Yumi and after 6 more attempts, Sachiko finally fell on the floor…_

* * *

Part #4

* * *

Youko: Author-san

Author: Yes, Youko-san?

Youko: Why I am a moody person on this story?

Author: I am basing you on a light novel I found in a parallel world and you are quite similar to that Rosa Chinesis.

Sei: Does that Youko love me too?

Author: Yeah, she says nothing, though

Sei: Hahaha such a pussy! [Rubs her head] Ouch!

Youko: Don't mock my parallel world other self

 _Parallel or not, Youko is moody; in that world about her period, here about food…_

* * *

Part #5

* * *

Shimako: Author-san

Author: Yes?

Shimako: I want to get closer to Sachiko…san

Author: You have done enough for now

Yumi: Excuse me? [Glares at Shimako and author]

Author: [Gulp] maybe on the next chapter, Shimako-san [whispers before running away]

 _Encyclopedias are quite heavy and the author doesn't feel like stopping one with her head…_

* * *

Part #6

* * *

Eriko: Sei's so whipped, so so whipped [sings]

Sei: At least I don't have 'deko-chin' written under my boobs [chuckles]

Eriko: Have you checked your stomach?

Sei: [Lifts her t-shirt and glares at Eriko] I hate you, deko-chin

Eriko: [Laughs]

 _It will take some weeks for those words to disappear…_

* * *

Part #7

* * *

Author: [finishing the chapter] and the plot thickens…

Sei: Ne, author-san

Author: yeah?

Sei: now Sachiko is gonna hate your guts

Author: [Smiles mischievously] and yours too

Sei: True but everything's for the better, right?

Author: [Totally lying] Sure…

 _The plot would be full of angst but it will be fun to read of Sachiko and Yumi don't kill the author first…_

* * *

Part #8

* * *

Extra #1: Are we going to be in this story?

Extra #2: I want to be [Pouts]

Author: Who are you?

Extra #1: I'm Noriko

Extra #2: And I'm Touko

Author: Sure, but not yet, maybe in 10 chapters or so…

Noriko: I can wait as long as Shimako-sama is in the story [smiles]

Touko: 10 chapters?! That sucks…

 _Actually they will be the last people to be included and it will take a long time for that. The author actually hates Touko but she will make an appearance as soon as Sachiko moves to second year and she is about to begin 1_ _st_ _so…_

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know what you think in a review...**


	17. Beer pong and white lilies

**A/N: Hi, here's chap 17 omake!**

 **yhanchin: I hope Maria-sama is reading and having fun, lol. thanks for reading!**

 **Guest: [Please leave your name next time] I know Sachiko is as loyal as a puppy but it was just a dream but I understand your point of view, I don't see her as a cheater either so no worries.**

 **dinnca: Youko castigo a Yumi lo cual estuvo bien porque anda muy violenta, jajaja. Shimako necesita amor pero no creo que el de Sachiko sea el indicado, Yumi la va a linchar!...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Beer pong and white lilies

* * *

Part #1

* * *

Sachiko: Author-sama

Author: Yes, Sachiko-san?

Sachiko: [frowning] what are these two pedestals doing here?

Sei: Well, one is mine [sipping tea on her pedestal]

Author: And the other is for you, Sachiko-san

Sachiko: [Blushes] For me?

Author: Yup!

Sachiko: [Hugs author] Thank you very much I'll get there now

Author: [Blushing horribly] I feel warm inside [thinks]

Yumi: [clearing her throat] ahem!

Sei: Oh shi…

Author: [Nervous] She! I mean Sachiko-san is up there on that pedestal, you can join her of course…

Yumi: [Gritted teeth] Thank. You.

Author: Damn, that was close [Thinking]

Sei: Oi, Yumi-chan if you kill author-chan the story would stop, so…

Sachiko: [Whispers on Yumi's ear] I hate to admit it but she is right, Umi

Yumi: [Huffs] O…kay, but she needs to stop being so touchy with you

Author: [Lying] I promise!

 _The author probably has a death wish…_

* * *

Part #2

* * *

Sei: [Still on her pedestal] Ne, author~chan?

Author: Yeah?

Sei: Thanks for the chap; you really looked deep inside me, huh?

Author: That sounded awful [Thinking] …I guess…

Youko: What is that supposed to mean? [Furious]

Sei: Nevermind my love, just kidding

Author: What's with the red roses and jealousy? [Thinking]

 _Author might need some restraining orders…_

* * *

Part #3

* * *

Sachiko: [Pacing furious on her pedestal] one line…

Yumi: Chiko-chan, what's wrong?

Sachiko: the problem is that I had only one line on chapter 17 and that is absolutely preposterous, the story is about us, for Maria-sama's sake!.

Yumi: [Finishes reading chapter 17] Hey, I have only one line too! [Gets angry too]

Author: But you have a pedestal now…

Yumi: This is smaller than Sei-sama's, that's not fear!

Sachiko: They don't pay me enough for this, I want a raise!

Author: Actually… [Hesitant] you are doing this for free

Yumi and Sachiko: WHAT!

Sei: Tsk Tsk bad choice of words author-san, and by the way, thanks for the huge TV and gaming system for my pedestal…

Sachiko: And we only have this lousy rug?

Yumi: And it has a stain!

Author: Uh oh…

 _The main characters are on vacation now until the pedestal's remodeling is completed the author apologizes for the inconveniences…_

* * *

Part #4

* * *

Shimako: Author-san

Author: Yes, Shimako-san?

Shimako: I have this feeling that a lot of people hate me now; do you have any idea why?

Author: No clue Shimako-san, no clue [Lying unashamedly] but here, have this present for your hard work so far [Hands box to Shimako]

Shimako: Thank you Author-san, you're so kind [Opens the present] A life-size Japanese doll, I love it!

Author: My pleasure

 _While Shimako is distracted with a Noriko life-size replica the author would continue writing about how mischievous the 'Angel of Lillian' could be…_

* * *

Part #5

* * *

Sei: Thank you for making me look so cool on this chap author-san

Author: I just thought that you needed more character development and also because you are so awesome! [Fist bumps with Sei]

Sei: True that!

Youko: Why are you talking like a delinquent?

Sei: Oh come on You~ko~chan, we're not working right now, loosen up

Yumi: [Drinks soda and burps] …

Sei: [Laughs] that's what I'm talking about!

Sachiko: … [Her stomach growls] that is preposterous and out of character [Blushes and looks away]

Author: Actually on a parallel world 'naisho' of season one episode three that in fact happens!

Sei: Otaku much, author~chan?

Author: [Blushes] just saying…

Sachiko: Serves her right [Hisses]

Author: You see? That's why you got only one line on this chapter, you're so mean [pouts]

Sachiko: [Crosses her arms and huffs] Tch!

 _Sometimes the author abuses of karma too much..._

 _On a side note, the author announces that the updating schedule would be:_

 _Mondays: Oh Sister!_

 _Tuesdays: Oh Sister! Omake Theater_

 _As long life doesn't get in the way…_

Sei: Or the anime Author-san is watching of course [Chuckles]

Author: Shh...[Roll her eyes] you're not helping

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know yout opinion in a review, have a great week...**


	18. Muddy paper flower

**A/N: Hi here's a new omake!**

 **Guest: I'm not flirting! it's just that Sachiko is so...beautiful. BTW there's some ballet involved so here, enjoy!**

 **Yhanchin: Lol, have fun with some ballet that's around!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Muddy paper flower

* * *

Part #1

* * *

 _3:00 in the morning_

Author: ZzZz

Sachiko: [Spying on author] she's asleep

Eriko: [Smiles mischievously] Oh, this is going to be interesting [Takes author's laptop]

 _Rosa Foetida types frenetically and Sachiko smiles evilly._

Author: -Yawns-

Sachiko: Are you done, Eriko-sama?

Eriko: Almost, I need one more minute

Author: [Turns over and hugs pillow] need…to…write…new…chapter…soon…[Author mumbles in her sleep]

Eriko: Done! [Smiles satisfied] here…[hands laptop to Sachiko]

Sachiko: [Puts laptop where the author had it]

Eriko: Let's go, we don't want to be here when she wakes up!

Sachiko: [Staring at sleeping author] she almost looks innocent while sleeping…

Eriko: That she does, but let's go! [Both leave in a hurry]

 _Tuesday before noon…_

Author: Let's work on the omake, yay!

Sei: Ne, author-san…

Author: [Typing and not looking at Sei] yeah?

Sei: [Stretching] why?

Author: Why, what? [Still looking at the computer]

Sei: [On her tiptoes] this!

Author: I don't know what you are talking about, Sei-san [Facing the laptop]

Sei: [Dances around with fluid ballet moves] Oh, come on!

Author: I'm really busy, you know? [Ignoring Sei]

Sei: [Jumps and dances around some more] Author-san, please…

Author: What, Sei-san? [Still facing the laptop]

Sei: [Lands elegantly] Just look at me!

Author: Okay [Rolls her eyes before turning and facing Sei] whaaaa…[points at the blonde]

Sei: [Glares at the author] that is what I want to know [Blushes crimson red] Why on earth I am in pink thingies and a very frilly tutu? How come I am even dancing?

Author: [Speechless] …I…don't know!

Sei: [Fuming] you must know because YOU. ARE. THE. AUTHOR.

Author: [Nervous] but, but…this is not what I'm writing about in the omake, I swear!

Sei: Why can't I even move like I want to? Dammit!

Author: At least you look cute [thinks with a smile]

Sei: What are you smiling at? Fix this Author-san!

Author: I'm trying!

 _On the other side of the room…_

Eriko: [Laughing uncontrollably] Oh Maria-sama this was more than interesting, it was just perfect! That was a very good service!

Sachiko: And I recorded the whole dance with my phone, serves her right! [Laughing]

Yumi: [Laughing] I am so happy that the others are out window shopping; my onee-sama surely would get upset but it is so worth it.

 _Sei danced ballet with a pink and frilly outfit but she would get her revenge…_

* * *

Part #2

* * *

Author: Well, the first scene will have Sachiko and Yumi-san kissing heavily

Sachiko: [Smiles satisfied and nods] I agree

Yumi: [Blushes] I like the idea

Author: Cool, this is the description so read it thoroughly and we will start

 _Several minutes later…_

Author: Are you girls ready?

Sachiko and Yumi: [Nod]

Author: Here we go then [Author types fast]

 _Heavy make out session…_

Author: [Makes sign for the rest of the cast to approach the kissing couple] now, Sei-san

Sei: [Talking to Youko] I didn't know your sweet and innocent petite soeur had it in her, Youko-chan, you red roses are hot!

Author: And you two get interrupted, again [Smiles satisfied]

 _Sei approaches to Sachiko who is blushing terribly…_

Sei: [Whispers on Sachiko's ear] and that's how revenge works, Chiko~chan! You mess with me and you'll never get laid!

Sachiko: [Huffs]…stupid Sei-sama…[whispers to herself]

* * *

Part #3

* * *

Author: Here's the awaited meeting between the OCs plus the MCs

Sachiko: [Looks puzzled] I beg your pardon?

Yumi: [Blushes slightly] the original characters and the main characters, love

Sachiko: [Blushes too] oh, I understand, my sweet Umi.

 _Both smile at each other and kiss sweetly…_

Sei: [Chuckling] these two make me feel diabetic, too mushy!

Author: And then Sei-san along with Miyoko-san will break the news to Sachiko-san…

 _Sachiko stopped kissing Yumi as soon as she heard her name…_

Sachiko: News?

Sei: Yup, that you and I are cou…hmpf [Author covers Sei's mouth]

Author: That you're cou…rageous!

Sachiko: Huh?

Author: That will be explained on the next chapter, do not worry [smiles nervously]

Sei: [Whispers to author] you would need a restraining order as soon as I break the news to her

Author: [Rubbing her temples] I know, Sei-san, I know…

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think in a review...have a great week...**


	19. Slutty Halloween costumes

**A/N: Hi, here's the omake. My internet continue being a pain!**

 **Yhanchin: Glad you enjoyed the ballet, Sei was actually very pissed but oh well...Sei's revenge on Eriko is on this chap btw. Sei laughed a lot, just like me when I was writing it, after that I went into hiding until Sachiko was whipped by Yumi, ahem I mean, she cooled off, lol. Apparently I look innocent and cute when sleeping but don't believe me...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Slutty Halloween costumes

* * *

Part #1

* * *

Sachiko: … [Listens to the conversations around her and smiles content]

Author: … [Checks her phone and sips tea]

Yumi: … [Smiles and leans on Sachiko happily]

Dr. Mari: [Just watches everything being awesome]

Miki: [She's just…there]

 _The author's phone vibrates and the screen turns on showing a new email…_

Author: [Reads her email and smiles satisfied] All right, we can start now!

Yumi: Why did we have to wait for the author to get an email? [Whispers on Sachiko's ear]

Sachiko: I have no idea Umi, but I have a bad feeling about it.

* * *

Part #2

* * *

Author: So, Dr. Mari-san

Mari: Yeah?

Author: You have become quite popular

Mari: I know! Isn't that awesome?

Author: You Giganteas are really cool

Sei: Yup

Miyoko: I agree!

Shimako: Me too!

Author: Well Shimako-san, actually you're not. BTW why are you even here? You don't appear on this chapter.

Shimako: But I am a member of the Gigantea family [Pouts]

Mari: [Points at Shimako] who's that? [Asking the author]

Author: She's Sei-san's petite soeur

Sei: And she wants to get in Sachiko-chan's pants [Chuckles]

Mari: LOL are you nuts? Even I know that Yumi is so in love with her and will kill you if you approach her Chiko-chan.

Sachiko: [Irritated] Mari oba-san, do not call me that!

Mari, Miyoko and Sei: LOL [Laugh at Sachiko]

 _The giganteas just want to have fun…_

* * *

Part #3

* * *

Author: So the talk is finally happening [Fist bumps with Dr. Mari and Sei]

Sei: You'd better run after we break the news, author-san

Author: Yeah…I should…[Turns to the cast] Ok, so let's start! [Types furiously]

 _The truth is revealed and Sachiko faints…_

Sei: That was expected

Yumi: …

Sei: Uh oh, you forgot about Yumi-chan, author-san

Author: [Pales]

Yumi: HAHAHA good one Author-san, Sachiko is going to be soooo mad!

Author: Thank you Yumi-san [Sighs relieved]

 _For the first time in a long time, Yumi is not mad at the author…_

* * *

Part #4

* * *

Sachiko: This is preposterous, author-sama!

Author: What are you talking about, Sachiko-san?

Sachiko: That I am related to that…[Irritated]

Author: that?

Sachiko: That girl! The blonde gigantea [Scoffs]

Author: Would you be happier if you were related to Shimako-san?

Sachiko: Well…

Yumi: Well? [Furious]

Sachiko: Fine! I accept the fact that I am related to the blonde Gigantea [Rolls her eyes]

Author: Whipped! [Whispers]

* * *

Part #5

* * *

Sei: I'm badass now [Feels proud of herself] I feel powerful

Author: Yeah but with a good reason

Sei: Awww I'm a corny and romantic badass

Author: Aren't we all?

 _Everybody has a dark side; Sei's would be portrayed on the next chapters…_

* * *

Part #6

* * *

Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap

Sachiko: What is that noise? [Annoyed]

Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap

Youko: I'm getting a headache [Rubbing her temples]

Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap

Author: Seek and destroooooy! [Singing]

Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap

Sei: This is so cool!

Eriko: Can I play too?

Sei: Filler characters like you can't play Guitar Hero with author-san!

Eriko: Baka Sei

Sei: Consider it revenge deko-chin!

Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap

 _A friend of the author let her borrow Guitar Hero's drums plus the Metallica game, the author apologizes for the delay…_

Sachiko: Now she's distracted with that game? [Hisses] Now she would never update!

Author: Let me be, I will update on time!

* * *

 **A/N: Flames? Cookies? Leave them in a review, have a great week...**


	20. Straight? Where?

**Hi and sorry for the delay, I have been quite sick but this weekend I got worse with fever and all so this was done but I also didn't have internet but here it goes.**

 **Yhanchin: I love the giganteas, they are really cool to write. Sachiko cares about me in her own way, I guess. At least Yumi is controlling her woman, lol. Eriko redeem herself in a way.**

 **Enjoy!**

19.- Straight? Where?

Part #1

Pant. Pant. Cough.

Sachiko: what is that noise?

Sei: Sounds like somebody is dying or something

Eriko: QUIET! [Shouts annoyed] Author-san is sick, she's got an infection and she's burning with fever.

Sei: So, are you nurse Eriko, now?

Eriko: I do care about author-san even if I have a couple of lines in 20 chapters, so leave!

Sachiko: Tell author-sama to get well soon, I will bring her some soup tomorrow

Sei: Get well so we can play videogames again [pats author on the head]

Part #2

Eriko: You shouldn't be writing

Author: I need to, I'm a week behind schedule and [faints]

Eriko: So stubborn

Sachiko: Let me help you carry her

Eriko: Okay this is weird; she cares about author-san? [Thinking]

Sachiko: I will take care of her tonight, go and get some rest Eriko-sama

Eriko: Sure!

Part #3

 _3 days later_

Author: I'll write some today, I don't feel that dizzy

Sei: I'm a really badass now

Author: Yes you are but you have to be careful, I don't want you to rescue you from the dark side.

Sei: I am too awesome to be bad

Author: I know but just in case [hands a small phone] when you think it's too much call any of the two numbers there, they'll help you

Sei: Mental institution and the police? Are you kidding me?

Author: LOL I am

Sei: Your sense of humor is worse now

Author: I know [Looks down]

Part #4

Author: So Sachiko-san here's when you split your money

Sachiko: Can I buy videogames and a yacht?

Author: Who are you and what you did to Sachiko?

Sachiko: Tch! [Looks annoyed] I can't be called cool for once?

Sei: It takes time to as cool as me cousin~chan

Sachiko: I hate you Author-san!

Author: … [Chuckles] I know you don't, you took care of me and gave me a bath when I was sick

Sachiko: [Blushes] …

Author: That's what I thought [whispers] _too bad I was so sick to enjoy it_ [Thinking]

Part #5

Sei: Sooo, my mom's cuckoo

Author: Pretty much, yeah…

Sei: And I am some gang lord or something

Author: yup

Sei: And my mom was in love with…[Author covers Sei's mouth]

Author: I told you to stay away from my notes for the next chapters! [Rolls her eyes] Kids these days…

Part #6

Sei: Hahahaha

Sachiko: What are you laughing at?

Sei: You baby picture, a baby ice princess

Author: I like that line [including it in chapter 20]

Sachiko: Don't you dare…

Author: [Publishing chapter 20] too late, oops…

Part #7

Author: Eriko-san

Eriko: Yes, author-san?

Author: Thank you for taking care of me these days I really appreciate it

Eriko: Don't mention it

 _Eriko will might play an interesting part on the next chap, or not…_

 **A/N: Review?...have a great week…**


	21. Evident camouflage

**A/N: Hi there's not a lot to say today, here's the omake for chap 21, the one for the 22** **nd** **will be posted in a couple of days.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Evident camouflage

* * *

Part #1

* * *

Cough, cough.

Author: I feel sick [pouts]

Sachiko: I made you some soup

Author: Thank you [blushes]

Sachiko: I want you to get better [smiles]

Author: … [faints surprised]

Yumi: What happened to Author-san?

Sachiko: No idea Umi

 _The author was so surprised that she fainted several times that day, one occasion due to blood lost when Sachiko offered to assist her on taking a bath._

* * *

Part #2

* * *

Dr. Mari: What are those?

Author: Old masks on wooden boxes and I am allergic to dust so I'm getting rid of them

Dr. Mari: Oh, let me help you! [Smiling cheekily]

Author: Thanks, you're so kind

 _What the author didn't know was that those masks would be used to make one crazy character crazier._

* * *

Part #3

* * *

Sei: Author-san

Author: Yeah? [Coughing]

Sei: What's with the flashbacks?

Author: I'm setting the scene

Sei: My mom was in love with her half sister, was that necessary?

Author: Well…

Sachiko: That explains a lot! [Scoffs and rolls her eyes]

Sei: Look who's talking, the one that had the hots for _her sister_ even before knowing they weren't related!

Sachiko: Tch! [Scoffs]

Yumi: But you have to recognize that your mother was really twisted, Sei-sama

Sei: Yeah…[Sighs]

Author: Point for Yumi, lol [Thinking]

* * *

Part #4

* * *

Author: Yummy! [Enjoying lemon pie]

Sachiko: Do you like it, author-sama?

Author: It is delicious!

Sachiko: Anything to make you smile, Author-sama [Smiles]

Author: You have been very kind to me lately and I appreciate it, Sachiko-san [Blushes]

Sachiko: They had a sale on lemons in the supermarket so Yumi and I bought some

Author: I love lemons!

Yumi: We know and that is why we bought a lot to help you recover and get Vitamin C, here's some lemonade.

Author: Thank you girls, you're too sweet [Eats innocently]

 _A happy author decided to treat the Fukuzawa girls with some well deserved and awaited loving on the next chapter…_

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think in a review, have a great week…**


	22. Tachycardia

**A/N: Hi and sorry for the delay, I misplaced the file.**

* * *

Tachycardia

* * *

Part #1

* * *

Author: I'm fine now, yay! [Pats herself on the back] Let's write then

Saki, Sachiko and Yumi: [Sighed relieved] finally!

 _Frozen frames are tough on the characters…_

* * *

Part #2

* * *

Shimako: Author-san

Author: Yes, Shimako-san

Shimako: How come I don't have any lines on this chapter?

Author: Well…[Gulps when she sees a red laser pointed to her head]

 _The author should have never let Yumi taken sniper training with Sei…_

* * *

Part #3

* * *

Saki: Everybody hates me, author-san!

Author: That's actually not my fault

Saki: But you are the writer of this story

Author: I know but if you want, I can write you off

Saki: How about making me good?

Author: Can't do, is death or being evil

Saki: Fine, make me evil!

Author: Wise choice

 _And the craziness continues being unleashed…_

* * *

Part #4

* * *

Yumi [blushing horribly]: Author-san

Author: Yeah

Yumi: I have a question

Author: Okay, I might have an answer?

Yumi: Why we have to wait 22 chapters to get intimate?

Author: Well it's simple you need to grow as characters [Replies solemnly before giggling and kill the mood] and also because my birthday is on a 22nd so it fitted.

Yumi: You're so dumb author-san [Rolls her eyes]

Author: Aren't you happy now?

Yumi: [Blushes again and nods] Thank you!

Author: You're very welcome, besides it's not over yet

Yumi: Oh…

 _Author's birthday is on Nov 22_ _nd_ _so yeah, she wanted to commemorate in a way…_

* * *

Part #5

* * *

Sei: Sooo, how does it feel being an adult, cousin-chan?

Sachiko: [Blushes terribly and snaps] that is preposterous! I won't share any details about my private life with you. And stop calling me that!

Sei: Yumi How was it?

Yumi: Actually…

Sachiko: Don't you dare…

Yumi: It was really steamy and sexy, Sachiko is an incredible lover…

Sachiko: … [Faints embarrassed]

Sei: It's definitely a family trait Yumi-chan, right Youko-chan?

Youko: … [Nods with a flushed face]

Apparently the cousins are impressive lovers…

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think in a review, have a great weekend...**


	23. Miserable nights Part 1

**A/N: Hi, here's the omake for chap 23, the one for 24 will be published after Oh Sister's! 24** **th** **chapter.**

 **Dinnca: Jejeje mi cumple es en 22 de noviembre, pero las felicitaciones son igualmente apreciadas.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Miserable nights Part 1

* * *

Part #1

* * *

Sei: Author~chan

Author: Yeah?

Sei: I read that you wrote that this chapter is light

Author: I wanted to change the pace a little

Sei: So what the hell with my nightmare? Does it look 'blissful'?

Author: [Rereads chapter 23] oh…well, it was nice?

Sei: No it wasn't [rolls her eyes]

Sachiko: Serves you right! [Mocks Sei]

Sei: You haven't even read the whole thing Sachiko, you die there, you know?

Sachiko: [Looks mad] what!?

Author: It was just a dream! [Sighs] Jeez!

 _The author chuckled the moment she wrote about the chapter being 'light'._

* * *

Part #2

* * *

Eriko: Author-san

Author: Yes Eriko-san

Eriko: Thank you for my giving me some lines on this chapter, I appreciate it

Author: [Smiles] Thanks to you for taking care of me before I got hospitalized

Eriko: I just care about you, Author-san

Sei: [mumbles] Ass kisser [coughs]

 _Eriko deserved some lines so she got them…_

* * *

Part #3

* * *

Author: So here Sachiko continues her…[blushes and coughs] ministrations

Sachiko: … [Blushes]

Yumi: … [Blushes]

Author: Have fun girls! [Grins amused]

 _They just wanted to have some more loving; they had been waiting for too long…_

* * *

Part #4

* * *

Yumi: Really? Spin the bottle?

Author: What did you want to play, strip poker?

Sei: Hell yeah! Ow! [Rubs where Youko just pinched her]

 _Rosa Chinesis is so tsundere…_

* * *

Part #5

* * *

Yumi: Why. Is. Shimako. Kissing. Sachiko? [Shouts hysterically] Why that goddamn cliffhanger?

Author: Oh God, not again [groans]

Sei: You reap what you sow, Author-san

Author: I just follow your stupid suggestion! [Hides]

 _The author will hide until she figures a way to calm Yumi down, she assumes that sex might be a good choice…_

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think in a review, have a great week.**


	24. Miserable nights Part 2

**Enjoy!**

* * *

24.- Miserable nights Part 2

* * *

Part #1

* * *

Yumi: Sachiko kissed Shimako-san twice and I am the one injured? [Fuming]

Author: You will get some on this chapter! [Shouts from her hideout]

Yumi: Fine! [Blushes and leaves angrily]

 _Sometimes Yumi wants it rough…_

* * *

Part #2

* * *

Eriko: How come I have to wear a skimpy outfit?

Sei: HAHAHA!

Yoshino: LOL!

 _Betting is bad…_

* * *

Part #3

* * *

Author: Here comes the fluff! [Smiles satisfied]

Sei: That's corny!

Author: I know, right?

Sachiko: I like it! [Blushes horribly]

Yumi: Me too! [Blushes even more]

Author: Awww, so sweet…

 _The author needs to stop watching corny anime…_

* * *

Part #4

* * *

Author: Shimako-san

Shimako: Yes, author-san?

Author: This is Noriko and she will be your petite soeur in a year

Noriko: Wait, I have to wait a whole year to be in school with Shimako-san?

Author: Yup!

Noriko: Damn [Mumbles]

Author: But at least you finally meet

Shimako: After 24 chapters and after everybody hated me for chasing Sachiko-san [Mumbles]

Author: That's better than Touko that hasn't appeared yet [Mumbles too]

 _Oh yeah Touko will appear, eventually…the author kindly reminds that she does hate Touko a lot…_

* * *

Part #5

* * *

Yumi: Hey author-san

Author: Yeah? [Still hiding]

Yumi: Thanks for the loving time with Sachiko and solving the whole 'Shimako' situation

Author: No problem, but I won't get out of my safe house yet [Pouts]

Yumi: Damn…

 _When it comes to deal with an angry Yumi the author knows better and prefers to stay hidden…_

Sei: Hey!, nobody is gonna mention that some dude died? And who are the heads of the families?

Author: You'll have to wait and see…

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think in a review...**


	25. Time loop

**A/N: Here's another omake**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Time Loop

* * *

Part #1

* * *

Shimako: Author-san

Author: Yeah?

Shimako: Thank you for introducing Noriko

Author: It's not that I want you unhappy or anything, Rosa Gigantea en bouton [smiles sheepishly]

Shimako: Thank you anyways [gives bear hug to the author]

Author: Yo…you're welcome, Shimako-san [Blushes horribly]

 _An evil aura starts emanating from a distant shadow…_

Author: _I feel like somebody wants me gone, even more than before_ [thinks worriedly]

 _There are dark forces looming around that are better not to mess with…_

* * *

Part #2

* * *

Sei: Author-san, who was zero two?

Author: The one that died? A nameless character [replies nonchalantly]

Sei: Are you going to reveal the name of the new one?

Author: Not yet

Sei: And the name of the south and north bosses?

Author: Maybe in a couple of chapters

Sei: Why the sudden lack of information?

Author: Look! Yumi-san made cookies

Sei: Yay! [Gets distracted]

 _Things will be disclosed soon, the author suggests having a cookie while waiting._

* * *

Part #3

* * *

Sachiko: Author-sama…[Whispers while blushing]

Author: Oh wow! [Gasps while eyeing Sachiko in her 'prince' costume]

Sei: Damn! She looks handsome! Not as much as I do but still [Proudly wearing the 'King' costume]

Author: Too much for me [faints with a smile]

 _Some people are just too handsome for their own good…_

* * *

Part #4

* * *

Northern boss: … [Drinks scotch]

Southern boss: … [Drinks wine]

Yuuki: … [Drinks lukewarm tea]

Suguru: … [Drinks tap water] this is not fear!

Author: Nobody likes you, Suguru besides; the two bosses drank the entire catering budget. You people need to find a better hobby.

 _Drinking the author's budget is a no-no…_

* * *

Part #5

* * *

Author: This is the last scene where you two dance under the moonlight, ready?

Yumi and Sachiko: … [Nod]

Author: Action!

 _After ten failed takes…_

Yumi: Ouch!

Author: Stop please, this is too painful to watch, let's continue tomorrow…

Yumi: Thank you author-san

Sachiko: I'm sorry [Embarrassed]

 _Who would've thought that Sachiko was such a terrible dancer…_


	26. Methodical disaster

**A/N: Being my birthday and all [well at least here it's November 22nd already] this is part of the massive posting I did today as a present for my readers.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Methodical disaster

* * *

Part #1

* * *

Author: _For the first time in many years, Satou Sei was excited to turn one year older_ [writes]

Sei: Sorry to interrupt, author-san but…

Author: yeah? [Sighs annoyed]

Sei: Have you noticed that every time you write that I have reasons to be happy, every little thing goes south?

Author: Oh, I haven't [Lies blatantly] maybe this time won't be like that

Sei: You really think so? [Smiles]

Author: Of course! [Lies even more]

Sei: Thank you! [Smiles widely before leaving]

Author: know me already, people [Whispers to herself and giggles]

 _Nothing good comes when the author giggles like that…_

* * *

Part #2

* * *

Sei: I can't believe it! [After reading half of chapter 26]

Author: What?

Sei: She finally recognizes it! Oh Maria-sama, thank you!

Author: Huh?

Sei: Sachiko finally accepts she's ecchi for Yumi!

Author: About time, right? [Chuckles]

Sachiko: AUTHOR-SAMA! [A scream echoes]

Author: Fuck! I'd better run [Flees]

Sei: Oh Sachiko, you're something else [Chuckles]

* * *

Part #3

* * *

Sei: Oh wow Eriko is ecchi too?

Author: I know, right?

Sei: I like it! But who's the mystery date?

Author: Patience is a virtue, Sei-san [Smiles cheekily]

Sei: You're keeping an awful lot of secrets, author-san.

 _The author needs to start revealing some facts…_

* * *

Part #4

* * *

Sei: Damn! Ninja Noriko looks sexy

Author: Oh you just didn't say that out loud [Rubs her temple]

Shimako: Onee-sama? [Dark aura appears]

Youko: What. Did. You. Just. Say. Sei.? [Even darker aura appears]

Sei: oh…shit

Author: Run!

 _Sei needs to learn to keep her mouth shut, but the author recognizes that Noriko in a ninja outfit is too damn sexy…_

* * *

Part #5

* * *

 _In a security department meeting in the Ogasawara tower…_

Sei: Let's play secret Santa!

04: That would be so cool!

03: You realize that our identities are a secret, right?

Sei: Even more fun! It would be hell of a challenge to know who the other person is

Author: Why I am here, again?

02: You are the only one that knows all of our identities [Glares at the author]

Author: Do you want to play? [Taunts 02]

02: It's not like I want to give a gift to 04 or anything

Sei, 03, 04 and author: She's so tsundere! [Think]

* * *

Part #6

* * *

 _Cast meeting before writing the last part of the chapter_

Author: Remember when I said that things will go south?

All the cast: [Nod]

Author: Well, hell just broke loose, so have fun!

All the cast: … [Sigh]

* * *

Part #7

* * *

Sachiko: Author-sama

Author: Yeah? [Writing chapter 28]

All the cast: Happy Birthday! [Sachiko places a chocolate cake in front of the author]

Author: Aww, you're so sweet thank you! [Smiles]

 _The author celebrates her birthday posting chapters as gifts for her dear readers…_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Birthday present review, please?_**


	27. Incongruence

**A/N: Hi again, here's a new omake. Thanks to all that congratulated me in my b-day, ur cool!**

 **kurei555: I made this omakes with the same intention of the 'naisho' just to chill a little, glad you enjoy them.**

 **Guest: Thank you for reading, you're so kind.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Incongruence

* * *

Part #1

* * *

Author: Another chap done! Three more to go, yay…[starts working on chapter 28]

Yumi: Author-san had been very diligent with her writing lately, huh?

Sachiko: Indeed [Smiles proud]

 _20 minutes later_

Author: I wrote 2 pages so, time to watch anime!

Sei: Diligent who?

Yumi: Nevermind [Sighs]

 _The author is following a lot of anime this season and wants to catch up…_

* * *

Part #2

* * *

 _After reading the first draft of chapter 27_

Sachiko: Author-sama

Author: Yeah? [Getting out of the shower]

Sachiko: Don't you think there's a lot of cursing in this chapter?

Author: Huh?

Sachiko: See? Here and here and there…

Author: Oh I see…I'll fix it, don't worry [Smiles cheekily]

Sachiko: I appreciate it, author-sama

 _The author did nothing about it, because the chapter was already posted…_

* * *

Part #3

* * *

Sei: A bunch of people die here, huh?

Author: I know, right?

Sei: Who were they?

Author: Nameless characters I guess

Sei: You said that you weren't going to include more characters, author-san.

Author: Oh, you meant the 'terrible trio'? They will die in the next chapter so…

Sei: Damn, coldblooded…

* * *

Part #4

* * *

Saki: Author~san

Author: Saki-san?

Saki: I brought you this from my last trip to China, enjoy~ [Places a box in front of the author before leaving the room]

Author: Ugh…thanks?

Sei: What's that?

Author: A gift?

Sei: Is it chocolate? I want some

 _The entire main cast popped out of nowhere, they do love chocolate…_

Author: Ugh…

Sei: It's good!

Author: Thanks to Maria-sama! [Whispered to herself]

 _The author really thought that it was a bomb…_

* * *

Part #5

* * *

Sei: Why the last two chapters had turned this dark?

Yumi: It might be related to what author-san is reading or watching?

Sei: We should find out.

 _After checking the anime the author is currently following…_

Sei: No wonder, but hey that anime is really good!

Yumi: But they're magical girls, they shouldn't die [Cries in a corner]

Author: Why are you guys messing with my stuff?

Sei: I apologize, author-chan [Approaches the author] I like that dark anime, it's so cool [whispers on the author's ear]

Author: Let's watch the new episode together this week then

Sei: Sure! [Chuckles]

* * *

Part #6

* * *

 _Cast meeting before posting chapter 27_

Author: Remember when I said that things will go south?

All the cast: [Nod]

Author: Welcome to hell! [Laughs evilly]

All the cast: … [Sigh]

* * *

Part #7

* * *

Author: Congratulations, you're not a number anymore

Mei: Thank you but I was in this story before I was a number

Author: I know but the readers didn't remember

Mei: Tch!

 _Aihara Mei was in the first chapters of Oh Sister! So her reappearance should be considered a comeback…_


End file.
